Short and Sweet
by Miss Hyper 99
Summary: A collection of random Phinabella one-shots that are normally gonna be quite fluffy. Will be always marked as in-progress because I'll update every time I have a new idea for a one-shot. I own the picture! But not Isabella, obviously.
1. Advice From A Soon-To-Be Married Sister

A twenty-year-old soon-to-be Candace Johnson sat on the bed of her apartment she shared with her boyfriend and fiancé, Jeremy Johnson. Her phone was held up to her ear as she chatted away with her best friend, Stacy.

"So anyway, we're still deciding on dates for the wedding. Jeremy thinks Suzy of all kids should be the flower girl but I disagree. Do you think I'm overreacting about her? I mean, she can't ruin a whole wedding all by…hang on Stacy, call waiting. Hello?"

"Hey Candace! I need help!" Upon hearing the voice of her fourteen-year-old biological brother, Candace laughed out loud.

"Me? Help you?" without waiting for a response from the help-seeking teenager, Candace switched her call back to Stacy. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Stacy asked from the other line.

"Suzy! Flower girl or not?" Candace almost shouted into the phone, making Stacy pull it away from her ear.

"I dunno, Candace. She'd be awfully cute, but…" Candace interrupted her pondering friend at the sound of beep signaling another call waiting.

"Hang on Stace, got another call waiting." She pressed the button on her phone to receive the call, and didn't hesitate with her 'greeting'.

"Alright whaddaya need?" She said, knowing instantly it was Phineas Flynn, her younger (and most annoying, in her opinion) brother.

"Help! I need advice!" He said, sounding…desperate. Something he didn't normally sound like.

"You. Need advice. From me? What could you need advice from me on, Mister Summer-Belongs-To-Me?" Candace said, implying that her little bro wouldn't need advice, being the genius he was, already getting ready to go to collage next fall.

"Well, I figured you'd know more about the subject than I would, because you're…"

"Me? Know more about something than you?" Candace said. But she hadn't let Phineas finish.

"…getting married soon…"

"Oohhh! I get it now, you need relationship advice!" Candace said, in almost a teasing manner. Phineas nervously laughed.

"Yeah…care to help me ask a girl out?" He asked. Candace smiled.

"You bet your boots buster! You just gotta answer one teeny tiny question first," Candace bargained.

"Yeah?" Phineas asked, clearly relieved that his older sis had agreed to be his help in planning this operation.

"Who's the girl?" Candace sprung the question, even though she already knew the answer. She just wanted to hear it come right out of her bro's mouth. It was something he'd never admitted, but everyone excluding the girl he liked knew. He'd been crushing on her for over a year now, and she'd been crushing on him for longer than she could remember. The only problem was:

Neither of them knew their feelings for the other.

"I'll admit it if you promise you'll help me come up with a creative way to ask her out," Phineas verified. Candace sighed and almost laughed but caught herself. She nodded, but remembering she was on the phone and he couldn't see her, replied:

"Sure, whatever, as long as you admit you have a crush on the girl 'cross the street."

Phineas groaned. "Caaandaaacee!"

The teen's older sister giggled in a teasing manner, as she knew she was correct. "I wanna hear you say it out loud. Say her name and that you have a crush on her."

"Fine. Just don't tell her or anything, kay?" Phineas said. He took a deep breath before blurting out:

"I'vehadacrushonIsabellaforoverayearokay?" (Translation: I've had a crush on Isabella for over a year, okay?)

"I've been waiting to hear those words for over a year," Candace mocked. She could hear her brother's facepalm through the phone. "Just doing my job, little bro."

"Thanks a lot, big sis."


	2. That's Just The Mortal Terror Speaking

Fifteen-year-old Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hid in the backstage wings of Danville High's theater as they waited to go on stage and preform their duet for the talent show. They were up next, and Isabella was so nervous she thought she might not even make it on. The previous act finished, and their names were announced, but Izzy was still a bit unsure. It would be her first time performing in front of people who weren't all her friends…and would judge her badly if she messed up. Phineas noticed her nervousness, and stuck his head out of the wing, asking for a minuet or two. Then he grabbed both of Izzy's hands and looked her right in her eyes.

"We'll do great. You'll do great. I promise, okay?" Phineas reassured. Isabella nodded, comforted somewhat.

"But what if I mess up on the high note like I always did in rehersal?" The raven-haired girl said.

"You won't," the red-haired genius reassured.

"But what if I trip while we're dancing?"

"You won't."

"But what if…"

"You won't! That's just the mortal terror speaking. Once you get out there and start singing, the audience will fade away and it'll be just you and me on stage."

Isabella smiled, feeling a bit more confidant at his pep talk. She adjusted the mic taped to her cheek before walking on stage with a big smile, hand-in-hand with Phineas. And then she had the time of her life with the boy of her dreams.


	3. Cute Username

(IzzyBelle is online)

(DoritoMan is online)

IzzyBelle: I can't believe you actually stuck with DoritoMan as a username.

DoritoMan: Me either. I wanna change it now.

IzzyBelle: To what?

DoritoMan: I have no idea. Help me come up with something, please?

IzzyBelle: Hehe, why should I?

DoritoMan: C'mon, you don't want me stuck with a username like DoritoMan forever, do ya?

IzzyBelle: I guess not. But you have to help too!

DoritoMan: Nevermind! I just thought of something! Wait a sec

(DoritoMan is offline)

...

(PhinnyLovesIzzy90891223 in online)

IzzyBelle: awwww! What's with all the numbers, though?

PhinnyLovesIzzy90891223: I have no idea. Randomness, I guess :D

IzzyBelle: Well, I love it. Couldn't come up with a better one myself! *hugs*

PhinnyLovesIzzy90891223: *hugs back tighter*

IzzyBelle: HUG FIGHT!

**A/N**

**Ah, the randomness that takes place in my mind. Well, what I wanted to say in this author's note was that if enough people approve, I'll post a preview for this epic suspenseful story I'm planning to post in the near future. It'll be called "Mindreader", and it's a P and F fanfic based off a YouTube series called "Totally Super". If you want the preview, say your favorite number in your review! Because you will review, right?**


	4. Dream Come True (With Preview)!

It was Isabella's twenty-first birthday party. As always, Phineas had thrown her an amazing, over-the-top party. Music was playing out of a stereo system in the Backyard, not too loud but not too soft. There weren't too many people there, but enough to make a lively party. It was mostly all Izzy's closest friends, and Irving, even though he had not been invited. (Stalker…)

Phineas was hanging out with Ferb by the speakers (Ferb was the DJ).

"Go get it!" Ferb whispered to Phineas, nudging him towards the house.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"IT!" Ferb said, pushing him further towards the house.

"Fine, I'll get IT, as long as you have THE SONG ready when I get back!" Then Phineas rushed inside the house.

Isabella walled up to the stereo system. "Have you seen Phineas around?" she asked Ferb.

"Uh…he'll be back in a sec," Ferb answered. "Oh look! There he is now!"

Suddenly the music switched and got quieter. After a few moments, Isabella realized what the song was: Marry Me by Train.

What happened next was really quite a blur for Izzy, it just happened so fast! Phineas proposing, with the most beautiful ring she's ever seen, (he made it too)! Izzy tackle-hugging him while saying about a thousand yeses, and everyone cheering after. It was a dream come true.

**Here's the preview, as I promised!**

**The thirteen-year-old was about to double-click on the document labeled "Possible Effects", when a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in person for a long time spoke from behind him. The last time he had heard it was in his dream. So at first he thought he imagined it. Until he turned around.**

**Standing there was his father. His biological father. **

**Phineas gripped the back of the seat. "Dad?" he muttered. The man nodded his head hastily.**

**"Yes, it's me, but you have to listen, and quick. I don't have much time," Mr. Flynn said, quickly.**

**"H-How did you get here?" Phineas asked. His question answered itself when the teen's hand went right through his father and was replaced by static for a brief static. "A hologram?"**

**"Yes. A hologram. Now listen closely. There's a secret compartment in the lowest right-side drawer of the desk with the computer on it. Inside is a necklace. I'll return early tomorrow morning, and I want you to wait to put the necklace on until I show up. Okay?"**

**"Sure I guess, but if you're not really here then where are you?" Phineas asked. His question was never answered, as his father's hologram faded away. **

**Phineas looked in the drawer, and sure enough, there was a secret compartment with a necklace in it. The necklace was a silver chain with a silver star charm. And Phineas knew that if this had anything to do with the events that had happened in the last few days, and/or his dream, he possibly had an adventure ahead of him.**


End file.
